My Hero
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "She gestured the bartender and he topped her glass again. She welcomed the warmth of the liquid on her lips: It's what she imagined a kiss would feel like." - Kokonoe has some confessions to make, but will the man she wants feel the same?
1. Confusion

(A/N) My third and final shipping that involves Relius: Relius X Kokonoe! :P

Another strange combo, but bear with me. When it comes to my three shippings (ReliusXIgnis, ReliusXNu and ReliusXKokonoe), this is the more... One-sided one xD

This'll be a T! Though there are some perverted descriptions :P

WARNING: An OOC Relius and Kokonoe, awkward sexual tension and perverted visions courtesy of our favourite bad-mouthed cat girl! :D

**My Hero**

_She sat on his lap, leaning her weight against him as she wrestled him with her tongue. He chuckled mockingly and fought back, massaging her lips and mouth like a master of the art. It was her first time of course, and soon enough she surrendered to his might._

"_R-Relius..." She moaned, pulling back and separating for the shortest of seconds to breathe before slamming her lips against his once more. He was firm with his movements, but possessed a subtle gentleness as if worrying about her. To assure him she didn't need babysitting, she bit his tongue softly._

_He certainly liked that._

_Countering her move, he reached for her hair and began rubbing her small cat-like ears. How did he know that she adored that feeling?_

"_Ah..." She purred, trying to control herself against the torrent of pleasure. His free hand snaked downwards toward her thigh. She couldn't believe this was finally happening, Relius Clover finally being hers. He squeezed her leg tightly, producing a-_

X

"Kokonoe!" The bartender shouted, slamming a glass next to her head. She awoke confused and panicked, spouting garble and nonsense.

"Ah-I-Oh, Uhhh... Yeah?" She mumbled, trying to make sense of where she was.

"Lager, pint, five-fifty." The bartender declared, placing a large glass in her hand. She rose from her position, having been draped across the bar dreaming. Gesturing her thanks, she closed her eyes once more.

_Those_ dreams, as usual.

She checked her watch; _he should be here in five minutes._

Lowering her arm, she took a quick sip from her glass. The liquid was strong, and she was certain her brain was tasting it rather than her tongue, but she persevered. She wasn't very well known for holding her liquor, but she did enjoy a quick Lager from time to time.

She took in her surroundings as she passed the time, seated on a stool in the empty alley pub "The August". It was a small place, but she enjoyed the atmosphere: It had a very old fashioned, warm and Spartan feeling to it.

Sure made a change from being stuck in the cold lab all day, surrounded by late papers, pens and squiggles of black.

Save for Beattie, one of the regulars who only ever spoke to the 'tender and sat on the seat farthest from the door, the August was empty. _Good_ Kokonoe thought, _Good..._

She must've been juggling the second coaster when he finally arrived, clad in his usual attire. He almost resembled a Jester at times, and she certainly played her for a fool. He raised a hand in greetings, and marched towards her. It must've been raining, since his hair had a messier look than usual.

"Greetings my dear, do you mind if I take a seat?" He asked. She nodded: He always spoke like that to women, regardless of relationship. The bartender went to ask his order, but after seeing who it was, he went back. He arrived a few seconds later with a glass of water.

He never seemed to drink in public.

Kokonoe stared into her swirling Lager. She couldn't believe it: She'd spent the past week preparing for this, and now she'd completely frozen in fear. Relius felt it was right to initiate a discussion, and leant in towards her.

"So then, how's the research going Kokonoe? Any steps forward?" His hands gripped his glass, completely motionless and confident in their position.

"Ah... Umm... Shhhii-... Darn... G-Good?" She struggled to say, looking at his drink. She snuck a glance at him to see that he was staring right at her, 100% interested. He wasn't just being formal; he wanted to talk about her. He smiled warmly, raising his glass.

"Terrific, as expected from the lady herself, hmm?"

_That smile._

He took a sip from his glass and set it down gently. Kokonoe felt it was only right for her to ask a question too, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhh... H-How's Ignis?" She asked, subconsciously pivoting on her chair and turning her body towards him. He chuckled, rubbing his nose with a gloved hand.

"Fine! We're expecting the girl in a few months, I'm certain she'll grow to be a bright and healthy lady like you." He winked in a friendly manner.

That's right, he was married. It's not that she didn't like Ignis, far from it: She was a brilliant person, wise and kind.

And a good friend.

But she couldn't help but feel jealous of her, getting the spoils of the war ground known as romance and marrying the man seated in front of her now. All of this stalling was getting on her nerves; she needed to get this weight off her chest right here, right now. That's the real reason she had called him here.

To confess her love.

_Like hell he'd return her feelings_.

She downed her pint in one swig, slamming the once full glass of liquid confidence onto the bar. Relius looked a little worried, likely due to her display.

"Re-Relius! Do you remember when we first met?" She asked, having difficulties seeing through the thick fog of Lager. He looked her in the eye and nodded, not noticing that she had moved her stool closer.

"Indeed I do, you were but a kitten of a girl back then." He chuckled to himself. She gestured the bartender and he topped her glass again. She welcomed the warmth of the liquid on her lips.

_It's what she imagined a kiss would feel like._

"How long ago was it, fifteen years? How time flies..." Relius continued.

X

_Jubei coughed rather loudly, the sound echoing in the large laboratory. In front of him stood a man, dressed in a magnificent purple and sporting a full head of blonde hair._

"_You look a lot different without your mask." Jubei grinned. The man crouched down politely, his hand feeling his face._

"_And you look a lot different with that patch on your eye. Pleasure to see you again, Jubei: What can I help you with?"Jubei looked back and whispered something._

_There was a whimper._

_He whispered again, and from the doorway a young girl stepped out._

"_Kokonoe, my girl." He said in an almost smug tone. "This is Colonel Relius Clover, an associate of mine, and... Let's say a "poker" friend..." _

"_A child? What, you finally found someone? Hehheh..." Relius joked, showing his hands to the girl. "I won't hurt you, come over here."_

_The girl was cautious, but she slowly made her way towards the two. She was barely a metre tall, a full head of pink hair with two small ears peeking from the top._

"_I have to admit, she's quite cute. Probably doesn't get much from you then." He grinned, prompting a scoff from Jubei._

_The girl wanted to tell the man that she wasn't afraid of him hurting her, rather embarrassed to talk to him. Perhaps it was his chiselled jaw, or his emerald eyes? Maybe it was his masterfully shaved stubble or his warm voice? It didn't make sense, but the man looked absolutely handsome in her eyes._

"_I..." She started, before falling silent and staring at her shoes. Relius raised an eyebrow, and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_What's wrong, my dear?" He asked, concern dripping from the words. She began to shake, to which he rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her. She certainly enjoyed the feeling._

_This was it._

_It was time._

"_I... I-I... I think you're really cool! An... And pretty! An... Ah... I... I really like you!"_

_Little girls tend to jump to conclusions quickly, don't they?_

_It was Jubei who began the laugh, more of a howl than a joyous giggle. Relius instead let off a soft chuckle, raising a hand to pat her head._

"_I'm honoured, Kokonoe. I really am..." He smiled. Kokonoe gasped happily, bringing her hands to her mouth._

"_Ah...! So... W-Will you... Ummm..." She couldn't think of the correct term, but Relius knew what she meant._

"_You never know Kokonoe, one day..." Jubei beckoned him to come over, and with a affectionate ruffle of her hair, he left._

_It was probably then when her obsession with him started._

X

"So, you remember what I said?" Kokonoe pressed, not yet tipsy but getting there. Relius sighed disappointingly, resting his head on his hand.

"You didn't say anything, you were too frightened." Relius mumbled, grabbing his glass once more.

What was he talking about?

Didn't he remember?

"You were certainly a cute girl, didn't take your fathers chronic ugliness that's for sure, heh." He chuckled. It was at this point that he noticed how close she'd gotten, having been moving her chair forward for a good while now. If he wasn't careful he could easily hit her with his elbow when he put his arms to his sides.

"... I... Still am, aren't I?" She said, sadness kicking in. Relius smiled, nodding his head.

"Of course: I'm surprised you haven't got men from all across the land confessing long held crushes." He cheered truthfully, placing a hand on her head.

He fondled her ear briefly, accidently, but it generated a rather interesting noise from her.

"Ruh... R-Relius?" She moaned. Beattie and the bartender stared in their direction briefly, before going back to their own conversation.

"S-Sorry, that was... Sorry..." Relius mumbled, a tad bit embarrassed. Kokonoe leant forward, placing a hand on his thigh.

Perhaps it was the Lager? Perhaps it was the ear? Either way, she felt a wave of confidence surging into her. She leant closer, placing her mouth barely centi-metres from his ear.

"I want... I want you, Relius... I always have..." She whispered. She felt him flinch, and he wrapped his hand around hers. "I love you... I love you so much..."

Relius gently pulled her hand from his thigh and set it on her lap. He hid a face of disapproval with his usual smile, though she could tell he wasn't pleased.

"Oh, my dear Kokonoe: I told you that a glass is your limit! Come on, let's get you home before you hurt yourself." He got up and grabbed her arm. She growled, a scowl commanding her face.

"I'm not joking! Relius, from the very first day we met-" Kokonoe stopped.

She was making quite a scene.

Relius paid the bartender, and left the "August" with the drunken girl in tow.

X

"Relius... Why won't you believe me?" Kokonoe sulked, her arm interlocked with his. He sighed, carrying the weight of them both.

"We say silly things under the influence, Kokonoe. You're going to wake up tomorrow, realise what you said, and hate yourself for it." She nuzzled her head against his chest affectionately, enjoying the comfort.

"B-But I'm not drunk... I'm just..." Maybe she was a bit drunk?

It didn't change the truth.

When they entered her lab, he softly placed her on a sofa and left to get her a glass of water. Kokonoe couldn't believe what had just happened.

Why didn't he believe her? Couldn't he tell how sincere she was? She just wanted him to know the truth, she never intended to act on it! He was married for Christ's sake! He returned with a flannel in hand, and pushed her back down gently.

"Lay down and close your eyes, dear." He said, rubbing her forehead with the flannel awkwardly. He had no idea what he was doing, but he assumed it'd help sober her up.

While she didn't close her eyes, she did fall silent. She was like that for at least half an hour until she spoke up.

"Relius...?"

"Yeah?" He replied, his sleeves rolled up.

"... C-Could you... Rub my ears again...?" She shyly asked. Relius sat in silence for a moment, as if sickened by such a suggestion, before complying.

The pleasure she had from someone rubbing her ears usually got on her nerves. Often times in the lab people would do it to calm her down from fits of anger, but never could they do it with the finesse she dreamed of. Relius possessed that power, his fingers artistically dancing around and scratching the small furry things with trained skill. The feeling was almost orgasmic at times, the sensation stretching ecstatically from head to toe. As he removed his hands, Relius couldn't help but laugh.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked, her ears wiggling to shake off the ticklish feeling.

"You sound quite cute when I do that." He said, wielding the flannel once more.

"... Thank you..."

(A/N): Awww, poor Kokonoe just got Friend-Zoned! D:

I was heavily conflicted with which direction to take after the flashback in this fic, so I'd love to hear your suggestions. I originally planned to go for a mega-depressing ending, but I decided to leave it open :P


	2. Conversation

(A/N) Well, that ended quickly xD

We've gone from me wanting this to be a oneshot to me changing it to a 4 chapter long story! :D

This'll be a T! Though there are some perverted descriptions :P

WARNING: An OOC Relius and Kokonoe, awkward sexual tension, some naughty words and perverted visions courtesy of our favourite bad-mouthed cat girl! :D

**Chapter 2: Conversation**

It wasn't a pleasant dream that Kokonoe woke up from in the morning, hung over and completely disoriented. It was one of failure, where she was cast away with a band of fools due to a simple mistake. It was enough to get her heart racing when she sat up, trying to work out where she was.

She was in the lab; those were her dull walls no doubt about it. The floor was covered in books of various topics, and the sofa she was seated on smelt like a jet engine. There was also a clutter of items on the coffee table, including a newspaper and a cup of tea. It was mostly empty, and what remained was ice cold.

The air had the thick scent of disinfectant, and it made her sick to her stomach.

_Home sweet home._

"Remember, it's in the cabinet over the sink." She heard a voice instruct in the distance. She let her keen ears listen, avoiding standing more out of fatigue than fear. "One teaspoon every 12 hours, I'd say during Lunch and before bed."

She recognised that voice, strong and commanding yet at the same time considerate and gentle.

"Good... Very well... I will, yes... Okay, sleep well Ignis." The voice concluded with a strange sucking sound, as if pretending to quickly kiss someone: "Mwah-Mwah"

That's right; Relius had brought her here hadn't he?

... _Shit!_

He was humming a tune as he entered the room. Her foggy mind thinking quickly, Kokonoe did the first thing she thought of and threw herself back down onto the sofa, feigning sleep. She could hear him taking a seat on the armchair next to the table, the rustle of paper indicating that he'd taken an extended residence there.

"... Poor girl..." He sighed. She heard him stand up to consider something, but he quickly sat back down again.

This was getting her nowhere. She opened her eyes and slowly rose up once more.

"Ah! Kokonoe, you're awake at last." Relius cheered, a genuine look of happiness filling his face. Kokonoe glared at him, her hands gripping the sofa.

"You could've just left, you know." She growled, her shyness with him not yet kicking in. Relius got up and went to the kitchen, turning on a tap and continuing their conversation.

"I could've, but I didn't think it was the most polite option. Besides, I don't think I've ever been in your laboratory before." He chuckled, returning with a glass of water and a bowl of her favourite (And only) cereal: Sugar Sickles.

"Not my type of food, but whatever keeps you awake eh?" He smiled, placing the glass in her hand and the bowl on the table.

"Thanks." She said flatly, downing the glass informally. Relius was staring at her, something her fatigued mind took as a challenge. "What?"

"... Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked with a frown.

_She did._

_Oh, she did._

"... N-No..." She mumbled, her nerves finally returning to her as the water worked its magic on her parched mind. She felt an itch in her ears, but ignored it.

"I told you that Lager isn't good for you! Silly girl..." He grumbled jokingly.

"S-Sorry..." She whispered cowardly. Already she was staring at the floor, as if trying to hide herself from view. Relius sighed, nudging her bowl forwards.

"Come on, eat up. You need your breakfast, Kokonoe." He said, sipping from his tea. Shakily she picked up the bowl, nabbed a spoonful and munched on it. Satisfied, Relius unravelled his newspaper and continued reading.

Kokonoe couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere with him in the room, for it was like a peaceful morning with a husband and wife. The foul stench of disinfectant had instead been replaced by his intoxicating aroma; A strange combination of chocolate and sweets. The ambient sounds of the lab even seemed to fall silent, the only thing audible to her being the rustles of his newspaper, the crunch of her cereal, and her heartbeat.

_Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun_

_It was fast._

_She was nervous again._

Thankfully, she found something else to be nervous about a few seconds later, when she noticed a stack on unfiled reports.

"HOLY SHIT!" She screamed, bringing her hands to her head.

"I beg your pardon?" Relius gasped.

"... DARN!" She corrected, remembering who she was with. Relius ravelled his paper and stood up hastily.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She was shivering uncontrollably, her legs sharing consistency with an ice-cream in the desert.

"Muh-Muh-M-My papers are... Ah-are due for tomorr-ruh-ruh-row!" She swung her jelly-legs forward and ran for her desk. Practically leaping onto her chair, she pulled out a pen from her pocket, tore off the cap with her teeth and got to work.

As scribbles filled the air, Relius calmly finished his tea and paper. After that, he set the cup down and casually walked towards her.

"Was that a three? No, it was an E... Or was it a four?... Bollocks...!" She mumbled in a blind panic, her scribbles resembling a black scrawl from a dying man. Relius took the logical action, and grabbed her right hand.

"Stop, you're just going to write the wrong thing my dear." He said firmly. She noticed at that point that he wasn't wearing his gloves, his skin feeling warm and enticing against hers.

"Ah... Sorry..." She mumbled. Relius let go of Kokonoe's hand, against her inaudible protests, and reached out for a nearby desk-chair. Pulling it with trained speed, he ended up sitting opposite of her with his own pen in hand.

"Toss me a few." He said informally. Gobsmacked, Kokonoe obeyed without question. Relius wielded the pen like a brush upon a canvas, and quickly finished paper after paper.

X

Around about twenty minutes into their session of work, Kokonoe began to grow weary. In all honesty, she hadn't written anything since Relius had began, instead observing him like he was a lion at the zoo.

He looked different when he was working, his usually soft expression turning into the grin of a hardworker. His chin was sharper, accentuated by his masculine beard and his eyes which seemed a shade darker than usual, as if fuelled by passion. Kokonoe couldn't help but sigh, resting her head on her hand.

_He looked even more handsome than usual._

She remembered holding his hand earlier, the feeling of warmth and safety she got from just the briefest of contact. She leant back to yawn, secretly glancing under the desk.

As she thought: He had his legs stretched out!

Kokonoe had started wondering if the type of things she wanted were a tad bit creepy a few years ago. True, she was rather an obsessive girl, but something like this wasn't strange was it?

Slowly and awkwardly she outstretched a leg towards his, doubting the idea as she went. Closer... Closer... Closer still... Was this going to take any longer?

As if to reply to her, Relius stretched his leg even further outwards. She took the shot, an-

"Kokonoe, what are the protocols on the 'Omega Project' report?" He asked casually, looking up with his pen locked in between his fingers. She recoiled back quickly, slamming her knee against the desk.

"Ahhhhhhh... Gah... Ummm, Omega Project... T-Thats over here..." She struggled to say, the pain ringing throughout her body. Relius pulled his chair out, rose, and walked around the table slowly. Well, it was certainly slow in her eyes, his aura of warmth enveloping her instantly.

"... Line 89, Page 41... There." She said expertly, regaining her cool. Relius looked over her shoulder to try and get a better look, not realising just how close he was.

"That one? 'Omega Project initial coding procedure starts as follows...'" He trailed off, bringing his hand to bear and running his finger along the lines. Kokonoe found herself in a rather awkward position, her head being cushioned by his shoulder as he leant forward. She didn't voice her fears however, rejoicing in the contact.

To think that she'd gone from stretching her leg out to tap his foot to practically being in his arms! Lady luck at its finest, and make no mistake!

"... Are you napping on my shoulder?" Relius asked with an eyebrow raised, noticing her position and expression. She shook her head rapidly, quick to deny his claim.

"O-Of course not..." She mumbled. Relius chuckled warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he left for his own seat.

"You're doing good, keep it up." He grinned, picking up his pen once more. Kokonoe suppressed the blush that began to creep across her cheeks, and simply nodded at his approving comment.

She was enjoying this time with him.

It looked like he was too.

_And his shoulder was so comfy!_

(A/N) Awww, looks like Kokonoe is enjoying herself eh? :P


	3. Confession

(A/N) A bit of trivia for you: I finished this chapter before chapter 2 :P

What can I say? I found this scene a lot more interesting than the last one, and you're gonna find out why soon enough :)

In this chapter, Kokonoe takes matters into her own hands!

WARNING: An OOC Relius and Kokonoe, awkward sexual tension, some naughty words and an even more awkward scene later D: (Still, nothing M worthy! I'm not going down that road again! ^^)

**Chapter 3: Confession**

Kokonoe had been standing at the doorway to the living room for a good ten minutes now, going over her plan to approach the only man she loved. He'd suggested they take a break from heedlessly scribbling notes, and elected to take a seat and enjoy a quick skim of the news in the local broadsheet. Kokonoe awkwardly excused herself, probably claiming that she'd left something in one of the offices, then proceeded to lie in wait and try and get her head around the next step.

She'd actually spoken to Litchi a few weeks back about how to approach men, information she'd gladly dispensed to her in great quantity. Kokonoe had known her for a good few years, and throughout that time she always had a boyfriend, so she must've known her stuff.

It was something she'd always tease her about, often boasting about how much fun she was going to have when she got home. _I'll show her _Kokonoe thought, _I'll show her that I can do it, and with a handsome man too!_

But even if she spoke so proudly, Kokonoe knew she was afraid. Not only was she nervous about love as a whole, she was also nervous of what she was about to do. Litchi called it her "Ace in the Hole", and insisted that she would often approach her boyfriend at the end of the day with it. Kokonoe found it to be an embarrassing concept, but if Relius enjoyed it, she would too.

_That's what Litchi said at least._

Kokonoe was doubtful that Litchi would be so low as to purposefully set her up to fail, so she decided to trust her apparent superior judgement. She nudged the door open just a tad bit more to find that Relius was still reading his paper, his expression neutral yet alluring and mystical all the same. With a deep inhalation of air, Kokonoe twisted the door handle and pushed it open across its arc, prompting Relius's eyes to dart from the text to her.

He didn't say anything.

He just smiled, wrapping up the newspaper and sitting up to place it down on the coffee table.

It was something she noticed he always did around her. Often times when she was younger, Relius would refrain from what he was doing when she was in the room, as if attentive and ready to offer his assistance at any time. It often annoyed her father, since he'd usually be midway through a discussion or nearing the conclusion of a game of Pontoon only for him to stop.

"_It was just something mother always taught me." _She remembered him telling her once. "_Always be respectful towards young ladies."_

He had never stopped doing that for her throughout the years, and it was an act of kindness that tugged at her heartstrings and furthered her love for him.

She began to walk forward, her hands still at her sides and her fists clenched tightly. She felt a strange feeling flowing through her head, an intoxicating and enjoyable sensation that seemed to soothe her nerves and calm her down. Her fists began to loosen somewhat, though her fear was still more than evident.

She was getting closer, barely a few strides away from the prize. Relius didn't make to move, though she could tell by the motion of his brow that he was confused. _He looks so cute when he does that!_ Her mind giggled._ And he has no idea what's next!_

Stealthily Kokonoe ran her tongue across her delicate lips, wetting them in preparation for the main event, Litchi's "Ace in the Hole".

Without a word or a gesture, Kokonoe lightly nudged Relius back with a prod to his chest. It was a soft motion, but it caught him by surprise and made him lean back in the sofa.

_Now for the embarrassing part..._

Kokonoe placed her hands at the shoulders of the man of her dreams, looking into his powerful, dark eyes. In a quick motion she pulled herself on top of him, and within seconds she was straddling the seated man.

_He was so close._

Kokonoe could've melted there and then, rejoicing in the conquering of her nerves and the physical contact she was partaking in. It was only then that she recalled that Litchi's technique had only just begun.

_Now for the other embarrassing part..._

Relius opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly silenced as Kokonoe leant in and pressed her virgin lips against his.

_Her first kiss._

She sloppily slipped her tongue into the warmth of the man's mouth, exploring and caressing the foreign territory lustfully. As her hands began to massage his chest, she realised that his arms were stiff and at his sides, and that his own tongue had retreated as far is it could.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be, not according to Litchi. Wasn't he supposed to surround her in an embrace? Wasn't he supposed to return the gesture and let his tongue dance in unison with hers?

It was empty, it was hollow, and her mind knew this.

_But cats are stubborn creatures._

With an audible *pop*, Kokonoe broke off the ferocious kiss and rested her forehead against his. Gasping for air, her tear-streaked face dyed a deep crimson, she said it out loud once more.

"I-I love you!" She exclaimed. "I love you! I love you!"

_And this time, he knows she's sober._

She leant in once more for another meeting of their lips, but his arms suddenly shot up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pushed her back gently, his face filled with concern for her wellbeing and shock for the events that had just transpired.

_And disappointment._

"I... I'm grateful that you feel that way, Kokonoe, I really am... But..." Relius began, rubbing her arms in a comforting manner.

"... You don't like me..." Kokonoe suddenly sniffled, having finally come to terms with what Relius was trying to do. Relius forced a chuckle, patting her shoulders.

"What? Nonsense! You're my friend!" He said. Kokonoe looked down, her hands having slowly left their position at his chest and retreated to her front.

"Y-You... You don't love me..." She whispered. Relius's ungloved hands shot for hers, holding them tightly and surrounding them in his warmth. He shook his head rapidly in disapproval.

"It's not like that. Please Kokonoe, hear me out." He begged.

"You... Don't want me to be here... Do you?" She said in monotone, avoiding his stare despite his best efforts to grab her attention

"No! I'm married, I can't-"

"You hate me... T-To be honest, who wouldn't?"

"I don't hat-"

"A-All I do is yell at people, and return my work late... I'm useless, I'd be better off dea-"

"God DAMN IT, Kokonoe!" Relius suddenly shouted, prompting a flinch and a whimper from the girl on his lap. Relius's grip on her hands failed, his arms shaking as they snaked back to him. Kokonoe stared into his eyes, a look of pure fear and sadness reigning her shivering features.

She began to sob.

"I... I-I'm so.. So sorry... Kokonoe..." His voice faltered, his hands reaching out to caress her ears and comfort her. As his fingertips neared her, she backed away with a disapproving moan.

"Please..." He begged her, wanting to do all he could to apologise for his outburst. His fingers brushed against her furry ears, before Kokonoe slapped his arm away violently.

She looked so sad, so angry, so betrayed. Stained in tears, her face still full of heart wrenching fear, she dismounted him and left in silence, the slow creaking of the door echoing in the room. Relius didn't pursue her.

Eventually Kokonoe began to run, begging for somewhere to consolidate her confused mind and understand what she just did. As she sat in a corner, her legs brought tightly to her chest, she began to wonder why she reacted so strongly. She'd always been convinced that they'd never have a relationship, so why did she react so badly when she expected it to fail?

To be honest, she'd began to grow hopeful.

Overconfident.

Foolish.

Relius belonged to Ignis, and she just had to accept that cold, hard, harsh fact. _Well done, girl _Kokonoe thought. _You won the battle, and the war._

Sniffling quietly, she began to slowly rock herself back and forth. She missed his presence already, the caressing warmth of his embrace and the intoxicating scent of his body. Already she was regretting what her stupid, lust-driven body had just done to him, and she would've given anything for him to forgive her.

_Because she knew he said what he said to make her feel better._

_She knew what he really thought of a burden like her._

The lab was always cold at night; it's something that always bothered her.

She sat alone in the corridor, shivering till the morning came.

(A/N): Aww, poor Kokonoe :

Stay tuned for the finale! :D


	4. Conclusion

(A/N) Here we go, the final part (Which I hope comes out longer than the last :/)

It'll also come out as much more depressing, so hands on the tissues if you're easily emotional about relationships between a psycho and... Well, a psycho xD

In this chapter, Relius and Kokonoe have a bit of a chat!

WARNING: An OOC Relius and Kokonoe, awkward sexual tension, some naughty words, a character who can't speak properly and lots and lots of angst!

**Chapter 4: Conclusion**

In the early hours of the next morning, Relius Clover's masculine voice echoed throughout the halls of the lab. Kokonoe would've once perked up upon hearing the alluring sound, but the guilt of what she had done the day before held her back.

He must've been on the phone to someone, likely his wife.

Why did she do that yesterday? She knew he was married! She'd betrayed so many people barely hours before simply because her lustful body wanted to have a quick thrill!

Ignis was a good woman. What would she do if she heard about this? That's another one of her few friends leaving her.

She didn't really have many people she considered as friends. Tager, one of the Scientists who worked with her sort of applied, though their "friendship" generally meant that she just didn't yell at him as angrily as she did to the other wastes of space under her employ.

She'd be alone again.

It never really bothered her at work, since she knew she could just call someone, usually Relius. But if he abandoned her, she'd have no one to comfort her in her sadness, no one to share ideas with and seek counsel from.

Having spent the night curled up in a tight ball, trying to sleep through the fear and guilt that had her by the throat, Kokonoe slowly pulled herself to her feet on shaking hands. Her bloodshot eyes were empty, out of focus as her conflicted mind tried to understand the full extent of her situation.

She'd only just realised that she'd spent the night on the cold floor, her entire right side suffering from a rather painful case of pins-and-needles. Each step was slow and stiff, her entire body leaning on the wall to keep moving. She could barely keep her footing, but slowly she made her way to the source of the voice.

She wanted to find out who Relius was speaking to.

She just wanted to speak to him, and explain herself.

She wanted to say sorry, and maybe, just maybe, he'd understand.

She didn't care if he never wanted to see her again. As long as he was happy, all would be well.

"I'm sure you can find time in you busy schedule." Relius chuckled, sounding almost unaffected by yesterday's events. Kokonoe's keen ears managed to pick up the sound of rustling, indicating he was writing something.

"Come on, you owe me one: Remember that time with the dining table? I'm still sore!" Relius laughed joyfully. He wasn't speaking as formally as he usually did, so it was unlikely that he was talking to his wife. Kokonoe found the door where the sound was emanating from, and awkwardly took a seat on the floor outside.

"Good... Good... Right, I'm at the lab right now. Just want to talk you about something, okay?" He said in an unfamiliar forlorn tone. He wanted to talk about her, didn't he?

"I will... See you in a few, Jubei." He concluded, the phone soundlessly being set down.

It took Kokonoe a few moments to put the points together, her conflicted mind too preoccupied to understand what had just been said. Her hands shot to her face, cradling her frail features as realisation finally hit her.

Jubei was coming over.

Her father.

Of all the people he could tell, he was going to tell her father.

Suddenly the door swung open, and Relius Clover stepped out quickly. He didn't seem to notice the trembling girl seated on the floor, rapidly making his way down the corridor. Kokonoe spoke out without thinking, trying to grab his attention.

"... R-Relius?" She stuttered. He stopped, swung his view head around and looked in her general direction. He didn't move for few moments, the only sound being the echoing sniffles of the rose-haired, tear covered young woman his eyes spied.

He was frowning, a look of disappointment ruling his sharp features. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he turned back and continued his march. Kokonoe tried to call once more, but her voice came out as nothing but a quiet squeak.

To be honest, she didn't really know how she could explain her actions the day before. What would she say? "Sorry about yesterday Relius, I was just mega horny and I felt likely sexually assaulting you, you hot thing!"?

She hadn't eaten for hours. A few minutes after Relius disappeared around a corner, she rose once more and, hunched over, and walked into the living room.

It had been completely cleaned and organised. The books that once littered the floor had been neatly placed back in the correct shelves, and the stench of disinfectant had finally been overpowered by the lovely scent of freshly brewed coffee.

Relius must've cleaned the area during the night, out of the good of his heart. Sighing, Kokonoe entered the kitchen and meant to begin a raid of the fridge. However, she noticed a cup of steaming coffee on the counter, and a bowl of her usual breakfast cereal alongside it.

That was probably Relius too.

She grabbed the bowl with her lithe fingers, swivelled around to lean against a one of the cupboards, and slowly took a bite. She didn't pull the spoon out immediately, lost in thought once more as the clock over the doorway ticked away.

She had a headache, and the clock just made things worse.

Setting down the bowl briefly to take a sip from the warm mug of brown liquid, she sighed deeply.

_She was so sorry._

X

Jubei entered the living room quite noisily, howling with forced laughter at some sort of joke as Relius lead him in. Relius stood tall as his elder slowly took a seat, before joining him around the coffee table. Jubei's short, feline-like legs were a clear foot from the ground, and his head leant uncomfortably on a cushion designed for lower-backs.

"Well, what d'ya call me here for then? You're not gonna confess your undying love for me or somethin', eh? Hehheh..." He chuckled, his sharp teeth bending into a large grin. Relius smiled politely, but didn't look at him.

Unbeknownst to the pair of men, Kokonoe sat outside the doorway once more, unease and anxiety having gotten the best of her. Curiously she placed her ear to the thin, silver walls to hear the discussion between the man she loved, and his closest friend: Her father.

"Nothing like that, Old man. If anything, there was something else I wanted to tell you." Relius sighed, turning to face him. Jubei crossed his arms, his teeth retreating back for shelter and his mouth forming into a lipped smile.

"Shoot, Jester." He said in a surprisingly serious tone, genuinely worried for his poker buddy. Relius exhaled deeply, clapping his hands together loudly.

"Me and Ignis... We're thinking of moving to one of the other cities in a few weeks." Relius revealed, pausing before continuing. "I don't think we'll be able to play our weekly game anymore."

Kokonoe froze.

It was because of her, wasn't it? He didn't want to see her ever again, so he was going to leave.

Jubei groaned irritably, but still chuckled with his contagious smile. "Well, that certainly sucks... Guess we could change it to a yearly thing; I could come over n'meet ya at home. Could probably say hello to that wife a'yours; Ask her why she'd marry a guy like you eh?"

"Hey, that hurts the heart!" Relius laughed, pointing at the cat as if accusing him of a dark deed.

"So, why'ya movin'? Gotten bored of the old joint or d'ya need a bigger place for the girl?" Jubei asked curiously, fiddling with his whiskers inquisitively.

"I guess." Relius said unconvincingly, his attention suddenly shifting to the door that Kokonoe was listening from. Jubei laughed hoarsely, whistling to grab his attention.

"Relius, my friend: I probably know ya as much as your wife, and I know when you're lyin'. Come on, ya can trust me. Spill."

Relius stood up and walked away to the kitchen to make some drinks. Jubei knew that he often preferred to discuss awkward topics over a warm drink, and also knew that he didn't need to remind him of his usual tea: No sugar, lots of milk.

He returned with two mugs, setting one on the table and keeping the other to himself. Kokonoe slowly tilted the door open a tad, peeking in to the room fearfully.

This was it: He was about to tell him wasn't he?

"I'm moving because... Kokonoe... I think my being here is distracting her, stopping her from living a healthy life." He sighed.

"Really? Well, there're a good fifteen years between ya, but if ya ask me I couldn't ask for a better man. Tell ya the truth, you'd probably make a pretty decent couple. Heh..." Jubei smiled. Relius didn't reply, taking a large swig from his mug of steaming hot coffee. Jubei's expression changed to a foreign, flat, serious form.

"... Ya love her, don't ya?"

There was a long silence. The ambient sound of the kitchen fridge grew deafening for the masked man, but it was the sound of her breathing that stabbed at Kokonoe's ears.

Did Jubei really ask him that?

"... That's what I fear..." Relius admitted with a saddened sigh. Kokonoe flinched from this comment.

_What did he mean by that?_

"Hmmm... Interestin' if ya ask me." Jubei mumbled, a curved claw scratching his chin.

"Don't tell Kokonoe, it's best that she doesn't know about this." Relius said, taking another swig. "She hates me now anyway, so to be honest she'd probably be glad."

"Naah, you're jokin'. She'd never hate you, I know her more than she thinks." He hopped awkwardly off the chair he was saddled on, seemingly seeing the conversation as nearing its conclusion. "Did ya make her angry or somethin'? She's a hot-headed one."

"Yeah... Let's leave it at that." Relius replied finally, he himself getting up to show the cat out. Jubei was known for being the type who dug for more information, but he knew his limits, and didn't continue his interrogation of the man.

Kokonoe curled up into a shadowed corner, hiding from the views of the two males as they left the living room and walked past her down the corridor. Jubei seemed to be discussing something else with Relius, likely gossip or other things. They rounded the corner, leaving Kokonoe on the cold lab floor.

_Relius loved her?_

_Relius thought she hated him?_

_The fool!_

Surely he knew, she'd practically demonstrated how much she wanted him the night before! Did he think that his rejection stopped that? She was unhappy about it, certainly, but it didn't mean she'd stopped loving him!

Adrenaline filled her, giving her legs a sudden burst of strength. She leapt to her feet, and shot off down the corridor in pursuit of him.

X

"I'll be going home to see the missus. Do you mind looking after Kokonoe?" Relius asked, stepping out of the lab to the cold morning street. The rain from days before had been replaced by sudden torrents of snow, the floor coated in a thick layer of white. With it came an even thicker layer of fog, giving the area a dull, yet surprisingly serene atmosphere.

"She's ma girl, only makes sense. Won't tell her, trust me." Jubei grinned, patting the man's shoulder from his elevated position at the lab's porch. "I'll miss ya buddy."

Relius smiled sincerely. A moment later, Jubei removed his arm and stepped back. Relius swivelled on his foot and left without another word. He hummed a soft melody which echoed in the empty street.

Jubei didn't immediately leave from the porch, wanting to see his friend for one last time as he left. As he disappeared into the fog, Jubei shook his head and smiled.

As wise and steadfast as he looked, Relius Clover was just as confused and vulnerable as anyone else in the world.

Kokonoe would probably cheer up if he gave her a lolly or something doused in sherbet. He remembered one time when she was angry at him for checking in on her in the lab mid-experiment, and she claimed she'd never talk to "An old bastard like him" ever again. He just tossed her a toffee apple, and she wouldn't leave him alone for a good hour.

_Silly kitty_ He thought. _You're so naive._

He rounded a corner to suddenly find the tall catgirl he was thinking of standing against the wall. He could barely stop himself from walking into her, almost falling flat on his arse as he leant back to slow down.

"Jeez, surpised me there girl. 'Was lookin' for you anyway, you feelin-" Jubei was hoping to try and calm the apparently angry girl, but she quickly shot a question to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him vigorously.

"Where's Relius going!? Where is he?!" She cried. Jubei yelped in pain, doing his best to break her grip but to no avail.

"HIS JOINT! He's goin' to his joint!" He shouted, dizziness taking him in its grip. She didn't say anything in reply, and simply dropped him to the floor and charged for the door. Jubei swung his head around the corner from his supine position to catch one last glimpse of his daughter, who was charging with all of her might and roaring through the corridor like a hurricane. Practically kicking the door open, she ran out into the freezing cold, not at all caring about the snow.

_Do whatever you want, girl _Jubei thought, hauling himself up to a sitting position and rubbing his dizzy head. _I just hope you're happy._

X

"The bitter wind is high tonight, lifting the white locks of the sea..." Relius whispered poetically, walking in an endless white void of fog and barely being able to see the lights on the street.

"In such wild winter storms, no fright of savage Norseman troubles me..." He finished, recalling a manuscript he once read from the Old World. He enjoyed reading into the history of the world left behind by humanity, doing all he could to preserve the past achievements of man.

The roaring air that tore at his clothes and skin was deafening, so he couldn't sense the footfalls of the person coming up behind him.

"'Scuse me, mate." A man said, jogging past him and down the street. He couldn't believe that someone could do that in the snow, and had to admit he felt a strange respect for his commitment. He decided to step into the compressed snow that the man before him had run across, easing his journey forward significantly.

He swore he heard someone calling his name, but assumed it was just his freezing ears. He had a strange liking of the silence that came with an empty street. It was soothing in his mind, though Ignis seemed to think otherwise.

No, there it was again. Someone was definitely calling him, but whom? He turned around and spied a figure stumbling towards him at full speed, the snow clasping onto their legs and slowing them down. The figure eventually took the shape of a woman, and the voice became audible.

"Relius!" She shouted.

That was Kokonoe.

_No, please no._

_Don't hurt yourself any more._

She stopped around a metre away from him, slouched and gasping for air. After all this time, she still hadn't settled on what she wanted to say.

"I... R-Relius... Why did you... Run away?" She sputtered, regaining her composure. Relius raised an eyebrow, his voice taking its usual authoritative mode.

"Run away? What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head. Kokonoe growled, baring her teeth and clenching her fists tightly.

"I'm not an idiot, Relius!... Please... Why?" She begged, her freezing legs trembling from the combined cold and fear. Relius sighed, accepting defeat easily. Nervously he took a few steps forward, bending his knees to look at her face-to-face.

"... Kokonoe, when we first met, Jubei and I were discussing your mother." He started. "He didn't think he could look after you alone, he wanted someone else to care for you, to watch over you."

"W-What are you saying...?" Kokonoe asked, her jaw chattering in the cold. Relius grabbed her hands, rubbing them gently. The sensation was unique, her pale hands being massaged and warmed at the same time.

"I guess you could say... I'm your godfather..." Relius revealed. Kokonoe's jaw stopped, closing firmly in shock.

So he couldn't love her.

She found herself falling forward, her body locking in the chill and the rush of realisation. Relius caught her and held her body close, kneeling to the frozen ground with her in tow. He enveloped her affectionately, shielding her from the snow and letting her sob into his chest.

"Shhh... Let it out, I'm here..." Relius mumbled. Her trembling relaxed, though still it was rapid.

"I love you." She mumbled repeatedly, almost out of denial. "I love you, I love you, I-I love you..."

"Mmm..." He replied neutrally, not knowing what to say to comfort the young woman. She pulled back, her almost blue lips parted as she breathed deeply. Relius looked down into her eyes, but didn't say anything.

They stared at each other for quite some time, fate having barred them from building a relationship. To think that Relius had been treating Kokonoe as a daughter for all these years, resisting his love for her because he knew he shouldn't feel that way. To think that Kokonoe was so weak that she couldn't do the same.

That's all she was.

_A weakling._

Suddenly he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, his loving warmth spreading across her body. He extended a single hand and rubbed her ears tenderly, meaning it to be a platonic and affectionate expression despite the erotic connotations.

Even in the freezing cold, she felt exceptionally warm in his arms. He tightened his grasp, rocking back and forth slowly. She swore she heard a sniffle or two from him, his sadness finally overflowing.

She'd never seen him cry before, and to be honest it was heartbreaking. Retreating back to his chest, Kokonoe nuzzled against him and massaged his torso, doing all she could to recompense him for his comforting acts over the years, as well as his forgiveness for her misdoings over the years.

Despite all this, she knew their time together was limited. She finally understood what he was doing, and why it was the right thing for the both of them. Life wouldn't be the same without him, but perhaps she would look back at these days eventually with a warm feeling in her heart.

The funny days where they exchanged silly jokes.

The warm days where he visited her at the lab and helped her along the way.

The calm days at the pub where they'd recall their history together.

The days where he gave his all for her happiness.

In her eyes, he would always be a hero.

Her hero.

X

(A/N): A sad ending, but it had to end this way :(

I hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry if you couldn't understand Jubei, but I was trying to get his accent across D:


End file.
